El adivinador de origami
by Ya'Scarlet
Summary: UA. ¿Qué? ¿Un pedazo de papel puede adivinar con quién te vas a casar en un futuro? Debes estar bromeando.


_**¡Hola, hola!**_** Para los amantes del Gerza (yo soy una obsesionada de esta pareja TAN hermosa) aquí un One-Shot, que espero que sea de su agrado. Para los que no conocen (aunque no creo, supongo que ya todos lo han jugado uwu) pueden buscar en _google "adivinador de origami" _y rápidamente les aparece :3 **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, la trama es mía. **

* * *

**.**

**El adivinador de origami.**

**.**

Wendy suspiró, aburrida, aunque sabía que la idea de ir al parque fue suya, ahora se encontraba sentada en el césped mientras que sus amigos jugaban a un juego que según ellos era muy peligroso para la niña de doce años, tal vez, no fue buena idea ir al parque con personas que son como cinco años más grandes que ella. Empezó a buscar en la pequeña mochila que tenía y saco una hoja blanca de papel con un lápiz, pensó en dibujar, pero admitía, tenía flojera en hacerlo.

A Wendy le brillaron los ojos de entusiasmo, había recordado algo que en la primaria, a la hora del receso jugo con sus amigas y _Romeo. _

Saco dos hojas y empezó a doblarlas, haciendo dos figuras de origami, luego, en una anotó los nombres de sus amigas y en el otro de sus amigos. Finalizando con tener dos adivinadores de origami.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa Wendy? —La Marvell se sobresaltó por la pregunta de Lucy, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia ya que estaba muy concentrada.

— ¿Nunca lo jugaron? Es un adivinador de origami. —Respondió un tanto nerviosa por tener todas las miradas centradas en ella.

— ¡Oh! Ahora que lo dices así, me acuerdo que lo jugaba —Rio Lucy con ojos soñadores.

— Juvia nunca jugo eso, ¿qué es lo que adivina?

— Adivina con quién te casaras. —Contestó simple Wendy, con una pequeña sonrisilla, en ese momento Juvia se sonrojo y se emocionó.

— Juvia quiere jugar, así, Juvia estará segura que en un futuro se casara con Gray-sama —Le dijo emocionada viendo de reojo a Gray como discutía con Natsu y como se quitaba la ropa de un momento a otro.

— ¿Y esa tontería en verdad adivina con quien te casaras? —Preguntó Gadzille con cierto enfado, pero curiosidad en sus ojos.

— Puede ser, ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —Le contesto Levy con cierto recelo.

— Que te importa enana —Le contesto, la pequeña McGarden infló sus mofletes.

— ¡No se diga más! Yo quiero ser la primera —Alzó la mano Lucy, emocionada— ¿Juegas Erza?

— Um, no gracias Lucy —Negó con las manos la Scarlet.

— ¿Por qué no Erza? ¿No te gustaría saber con quién te casarías en un futuro? —Erza se sonrojo, y no porque le preguntaron aquello, si no, por la persona que le pregunto, que no era nada más y nada menos que Gerard, su mejor amigo, que se apoyó de ella rodeando la mano por el hombro de la Scarlet.

— N-o es eso… es solo que —Erza no sabía que contestar la cercanía de Gerard la ponía nerviosa desde hace unos meses— Es solo que… ¡Iré a comer!

Gerard se quedó confundo al ver como su amiga se iba directamente a una máquina de comida, la actitud de la Scarlet era cada vez más extraña con él.

Todos hicieron como si no vieron lo anterior, porque en primer lugar, nadie se metía con Erza, y a nadie también se refería a Natsu con sus comentarios ridículos que a veces llegaban a ser y en segundo lugar, todos sabían ya los sentimientos de Erza hacía Gerard, excepto este último.

— Bueno Lucy, dime tu color favorito. —Preguntó Wendy.

Lucy lo pensó un poco, luego contesto— ¡Rosa!

— R-o-s-a —Wendy deletreaba cada letra mientras que movía las manos— Y ahora, ¿número favorito?

— Seis —Contestó con simpleza y espero a que Wendy terminada de contar y luego abrió una pestaña del pedazo de papel, lo leyó y sonrío— ¿Y bien?

— En un futuro, te casaras con… ¡Natsu!

Un pequeño color carmesí invadió las mejillas de la rubia, repitiendo el nombre que le había dado anteriormente Wendy, no lo negaba, la idea no era desagradable, Lucy busco con la mirada a Natsu y cuando lo encontró, se arrepintió. Natsu estaba bailando un baile ridículo en frente de todas las personas del parque, mientras que movía las caderas y hacía gestos tontos con la cara. Y claro, las personas solo reían.

— Debe de ser una broma. —Dijo una Lucy pesimista, a lo que Levy rio.

— Pobre Lu-chan —Hablo Levy— ¡Es mi turno!

— ¡Pero era el turno de Juvia! —Le dijo Juvia con una cara amenazante a Levy.

— Bu-bueno, si quieres, tu primero —Contesto una tímida Levy.

— Juvia puede esperar, después de todo, le saldrá Gray-sama —Dijo segura la acosadora número uno del Fullbuster.

Levy contesto las preguntas de Wendy, al final le había tocado.

— Bueno… —No sabía si decirle o no, ya que la persona que le había tocado estaba presente— En un futuro te casaras con Gadzille. —Dijo tímida.

— ¿Gadzille? —Levy se sonrojo y el nombrado también lo hizo, pero rápidamente recordó su compostura de chico rudo.

— Como dije, esa cosa debe de estar defectuosa, nunca me casaría contigo enana.

— ¡Ni yo contigo!

— ¿Defectuosa? Si es un pedazo de papel —Comentó para sí Lucy.

— Eres enana, nerd y enana. —Le dijo Gadzille.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Le contesto enojada y con un pequeño sonrojo— Tal vez esa cosa se equivocó.

— Tal vez tengas razón

— Si, tal vez

— Tal vez no me desagrado la idea.

— ¿Qué? —Levy cuestiono sorprendida y Gadzille carraspeó por lo que acaba de decir.

— Nada —Dijo ocultando su sonrojo— ¡El que sigue!

— ¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero seguir! Parece interesante saber cómo morirás. —Apareció Gray y rápidamente se puso en frente de Wendy entusiasmado.

— Parece que Gray no puso atención de que trata todo esto —Comento Lucy para Levy, está ultima no le puse atención ya que seguía pensando en lo anterior con Gadzille.

— Pero Juvia seguía —Hablo una confundida Juvia ignorada por todos.

Wendy le explicó el juego y le aclaro que no iba a saber cómo iba a morir, si no, con quién se casara, aun así, acepto. El Fullbuster dijo como color favorito un _azul índigo_, a lo que Wendy tuvo que deletrear mucho.

— Salió que te caras con… —Leyó el resultado— ¿Te casaras con Gray? —Wendy se dio cuenta que seguía con el adivinador que tenía el nombre de los chicos, olvido cambiarlo, un error que traumada al Fullbuster.

— ¿Conmigo mismo? —Cuestiono Gray— No suena nada mal —Gray empezó a imaginarse en un futuro como sería su boda con él mismo, admitía que no se veía nada mal con vestido de bodas y en la luna de miel… ¡Oh! Esperen, eso iba a ser doloroso. Rápidamente Gray negó con las manos.

— ¿Qué? En todo este tiempo Gray-sama ha sido mi mayor rival, eso quiere decir que tendré que pelear por el amor de Gray-sama contra Gray-sama, Juvia está confundida. —Dijo una confundida Juvia poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, que en estos momentos, le daban vueltas.

— Gray fue mi culpa —Se disculpó Wendy con una pequeña reverencia. Ahora ya cambiados los origamis por el de las chicas, le preguntó a Gray— Bien… te casaras con, Juvia. —Sonrió.

— ¿Juvia? —Preguntó Gray, más para el mismo.

— Juvia siempre ha estado en lo correcto, Juvia se casara con Gray-sama y no con él mismo. Juvia no puede estar más feliz. —Juvia empezó a llorar de la felicidad dramáticamente.

— Vaya, no sabía que Juvia me odiara tanto que llora porque se tendrá que casar conmigo —Gray, confundió las cosas.

— No creo que te odie —Le dijo Gerard— Mira la ahora —Apuntó con la mirada a Juvia que ahora se encontraba haciendo una lista de quien sabe que cosas.

— ¿Qué haces Juvia? —Preguntó Lucy con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

— Juvia está haciendo la lista de invitados que asistirán a la boda. —Le contesto emocionada.

— ¿No crees que estas exagerando las cosas? —Le preguntó Lucy.

— Juvia quiere informarte que con esa pregunta, no estas invitada a la boda.

— Eso me hiere en lo más fondo.

— Juvia está feliz por eso, siempre te eh visto como una rival que quiere quitarme a Gray-sama —Lucy se sorprendía en cómo no reconocía el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

— Es divertido, me gustaría seguir —Dijo Gerard.

Erza, que ahora se encontraba sentada en el césped a una distancia moderada observando todo el escándalo que hacían, puso más atención ahora. Natsu se encontraba a un lado de ellos con las manos en la nuca, riendo de toda esta situación y preguntándose si él le había tocado a alguien.

Wendy sonrió al terminar de contar todas las respuestas de Gerard.

— Erza, te casaras con Erza.

Hubo un silenció. Y Scarlet empezó a toser y casi se ahoga, captando la atención de todas las personas que estaban en el parque.

— ¿Con Erza? —Preguntó Natsu— Pobre de Gerard, solo me puedo imaginar a Erza pegándole para que despertarlo y se vaya a trabajar, pegándole para que le compré pasteles de fresa, pegándole porque no tiene dinero para comprarle pasteles de fresa, pegándole porque no satisface sus necesidades en la cama.

Oh si, Erza iba a matar a Natsu por todas las tonterías que salían de su boca.

— Natsu… ¡Cierra la boca! —Le grito la rubia con una venita en la frente.

— Um… ¿Dónde está Erza? —Pregunto Gerard buscándola con la mirada.

— Juvia vio cuando se fue de donde estaba sentada. Juvia cree que tal vez tenía que ir al baño urgentemente —Contesto Loxar para después ponerle más atención a su lista de invitados.

— Iré a buscarla —Dijo Gerard para luego salir corriendo tras la pelirroja.

— Erza… —Susurró Lucy, recordó la pequeña platica que tuvieron en la Universidad, donde la chica le confesaba que se había enamorado de Gerard y ahora estar con él, le resulta extremadamente difícil.

En otro lugar del parque se encontraba Erza caminando sin rumbo, muchas cosas pasaban en su menté en este instante. Se torturaba a ella misma pensando que la idea de casarse con ella le resulto desagradable a Gerard, sentía que con esto, su relación de amigos no iba a ser la misma y más por los comentarios de Natsu, aunque sabía, que él tenía razones para pensar de esa manera, ella nunca ha estado en una relación, nunca la han visto cariñosa con alguien o sujetada de la mano de una persona del sexo masculino. Pero con Gerard era diferente y él lo sabía, con él se comportaba amable y a veces cariñosa con él sin que ella se dé cuenta.

— El adivinador de origami… que tontería —Susurró para ella.

— ¿Tontería? ¿Te desagrada pensar que te casarías conmigo? —Pregunto Gerard, se encontraba atrás de Erza, y ella tenía la piel de gallina.

— N-o es eso —Negó con las manos y volteó a verlo— Solo pensé que no te gusto aquel planteamiento y menos conmigo.

— Es un juego Erza —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Si, un juego —Erza rio un poco bajando la vista.

— Aunque —Scarlet observo a Gerard por aquella pausa— A veces, los juegos así empiezan y terminan por hacerse verdad —Dijo Fernandes y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, poniendo la cara de Erza roja por aquella confesión.

— No creo que te guste que te esté golpeando —Bromeo Scarlet.

— No creo que lo hagas —Dijo Gerard, acercándose a Erza y le tomo las manos entrelazándolas con las suyas.

— ¿Por qué no? —Desafió Scarlet.

— Porque sé que, tú no eres así. —Los ojos de Erza tenían sorpresa— Me alegra que nadie conozca ese lado tierno tuyo que solo sale a flote cuando estás conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? —Le pregunto Erza, observándolo a los ojos y por un segundo miro sus labios que en esta situación y tan cercas le llamaban tanto la atención.

— Porque no me gustaría que muchos se enamoren de ti, como yo lo estoy.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Gerard está enamorado de ella, como ella de él?

Y ahora… ¿La estaba besando?

En qué momento había ocurrido todo esto, ahora la tenía rodeada de la cintura con sus manos, mientras que ella tímidamente tenía sus manos en el pecho de Gerard, disfrutando de este placentero momento, donde sus labios se movían como si danzaran de una forma que solo ellos pueden crear. Sus labios rimaban y ellos eran la poesía.

Alguien a lado de ellos carraspeo y rápidamente se separaron.

— Y… ¿Cuándo es la boda? —Dijo Natsu con una sonrisilla y sus demás amigos con una mirada picara.

.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, esta idea la tuve desde hace una semana, pero no lo había escrito, me inspire o la idea vino principalmente por un capitulo de _Hey Arnold! _(Me desvelo para ver esa caricatura que la pasan a las tres de la mañana e_e) Pero en fin.**

**¿Review's?**

**Un saludo y les mando un abrazo de oso!**


End file.
